


【马东】MARKHYUCK'S RECORDING DIARY

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *算是之前《偶尔放纵》的后续*一般路过昀昀，有一点97line请注意*巨短的日常*一人血书求帽再更新条的录音日记，枯了





	【马东】MARKHYUCK'S RECORDING DIARY

“东赫啊”

录音棚里的李东赫敏锐地捕捉到外头马克的声音，摘下耳机从话筒后探出头。

李马克扶了扶眼镜，瞥了一下手里的歌词。

“这句‘I'm not invisible’可以再把尾音收短一点，试一下？”

“内——”

李东赫喜欢李马克认真指导弟弟们录音时的样子，棒球帽把没有造型过的头发包住，帽檐下是清秀的素颜。李马克很少在台下戴隐形眼镜，所以一般架着框架眼镜就来录音了，当然穿的也没有镜头下这么讲究，但是细细一看又会发现是搭配过的，T恤衫，牛仔裤，球鞋，套在他身上非常和谐。

还有他平时说话时比台上低沉一点的嗓音。听到他说话的李东赫就立刻原地满血复活，哪怕再让他录三小时都没有问题。

天朝line录好音有说有笑的走了。李东赫也终于完成了他的部分。走出录音棚他伸了个懒腰，李马克从沙发上站起身，和他交换了一个秘密的微笑。

“哥辛苦啦，只有主唱分parts的特别曲也来作特别指导”东赫和音响师制作人他们道过别后把马克慢慢往外推。

“正好今天有空，我从练习室直接过来的哦。”马克两只手伸到身后摸东赫的手，语气里带着点小炫耀。

两个人挪到楼下的咖啡馆买了明天的早饭，撞见一个熟悉的瘦高的背影站在冰柜那里。那个背影听见脚步声转过身来，露出一个没有任何杂质的纯净的微笑——这么形容可能有点怪怪的，但是当时马克和东赫心里就是这么想的。

“winwin哥哥，”马克两眼睁得圆圆的，“这么晚了还没回去呢？”

李东赫也两眼睁得圆圆的看着董思成，内心感叹这哥素颜怎么皮肤也这么好，马克哥皮肤已经很不错了但还是会冒痘，winwin哥哥却基本不会长痘，让他羡慕不已。

“练习结束一直在休息室打游戏结果忘记时间了。”董思成垂下眼不好意思地挠挠头。

这个哥哥虽然基本很可靠，也有犯迷糊的时候呢，马克和东赫哭笑不得。

“一起回去吗？毕竟挺晚了。”可爱的winwin又变成了靠谱的97年生小哥哥。

“好！”

 

洗漱完的李东赫穿着睡衣盘腿坐在椅子上摆弄着桌上马克新买的录音设备。这是马克给东赫和他买的用来录歌的交往五周年礼物——东赫之前笑他谈恋爱了还是钢铁直男，他气鼓鼓地想反驳，于是火速下了单，当然结局是被东赫加弟弟们笑的更厉害了。不过马克知道大家都没有恶意，也就一笑了之。

“帮我试试音质怎么样”从浴室里出来的马克走到东赫身后环住他的脖子。

“你这样我咋试哦，”东赫嘴上这么说，实际并没有要挣脱的意思，“先让我打开麦克风啊。”

马克手一伸就打开开关，东赫回头看着他。

“你就直说你要搞事吧，我的哥。”

“不搞事。搞你。”

李马克你？？？“你跟谁学的这种骚话啊，我信了你的邪？？”

“跟你学的呀。”马克已经开始动手扒东赫的上衣。

李东赫人生第一次觉得自己在说这方面败给了李马克，一败涂地的那种。然而李马克没有给他什么反思的时间，不一会儿自己就被脱了个精光。

 

“你……买这个……嗯啊……回来……是录这种……的？”

东赫的头被马克按住固定在在话筒前方，手肘支在桌上，屁股高高翘起，站在椅子旁边，马克一手抓着东赫蓬松的头发一手扶着他的腰在他刚被润滑完毕的后面进出着，低头凑到他耳边。

“只用来录东赫的声音哦，因为你声音太好听了，想存下来。”

东赫不满地哼了一声，然而身体像记舞步一样记住了所有接下来的动作，非常配合地跟着马克的节奏。马克嘴里低声念叨着东赫的艺名，让东赫觉得体温不断上升。

李马克，好正直一男的，某天也竟对练习结束坐在地上休息的东赫悄悄说出“在xing爱的时候叫你的艺名会不会有种在舞台上干你的刺激感”这种骚话。李东赫吓得看了一圈发现周围没有人才放下心来，不然被弟弟们听到的话真是van了。李东赫越来越觉得那次宿舍楼下的野zhan是不是李马克计划好的，虽然先撩的毫无疑问是他。

“这套设备还有个很棒的地方，一点点杂音都可以处理掉，比如说你听隔壁，”

李东赫顺着李马克指的方向望去。

靠。这不是思成哥在和……他的同年亲故……

“思成哥哥叫的很好听哦，”马克贴在东赫耳边轻声轻语，“但是对我来说远没有楷，灿的好听，所以不会录进去哦。”

李东赫双手扒着桌边被故意强调的“楷灿”二字弄得下身一阵瘫软。

“楷灿……楷灿尼~♡”

“你、特、么……别叫……了……有、病啊……呜——♡”

“诶，你不是喜欢西珍妮叫你楷灿尼吗？”

“你、又不是、啊……”

马克特别喜欢东赫和他做ai时因为气息不稳断断续续地哑哑地每次吐出一个字或者两个字，音量跟着呼吸剧烈起伏，明明身下人是全开麦也稳如狗面不改色飙高音的指纹音色全能主唱，在xing事上却完全没了章法，和他起床时的头发一样凌乱。

“今天获得一位的是……楷灿xi的《moaning》（呻吟）祝贺你♡”主持经验比东赫丰富的马克用惯用的打歌节目主持人的强调说着不着边际的话，气的东赫抬起左腿往后踹了马克一下。

东赫从面前的显示屏看到马克倒映在上面的骤然变冷的脸，小小地吓了一跳。

“东赫不乖哦，到现在还有力气踢我……看起来还不够……”

“哈？”

东赫接下来的牢骚全被马克的一波冲刺撞得支离破碎，脚下一个打滑差点向前倒下去，被马克迅速捞起抱住，他恍惚间又回到那个同样气氛迷幻的下雨天。

马克附在东赫低声耳边哼着自己在各种歌里的rap部分，空出的那只手套弄着小东赫。

他妈的……做的时候唱歌，什么宝才，东赫觉得自己真是捡到鬼了。

镜中的两人在他眼里幻化成汗涔涔的、刚唱完充满xing暗示的非主打的身着打歌服的Mark和Haechan，眼神蒙了一层迷离的雾气，身上裸露的皮肤泛着樱桃炸主题色的那种粉红色——不，比那个浅一点，大概接近Touch那种？东赫觉得自己有点好笑，怎么在这种时候想到这么清爽的歌，要反省要反省——

“我之前”……马克居然还有力气bb，东赫想。

“偶然看到了东赫cherry bomb的某场直拍，是穿皮外套和黑白条纹短裤的那次哦，”

啊，那套，东赫自己也喜欢，概念感很足，虽然上下身不像是一个季节，不过烤地瓜不就喜欢这么配嘛。

“东赫在下腰以后……起来的那段，走光了哦……裤子太宽松了♡”

？？你是显微镜男孩吗，这tm都看得到，我们可爱的西珍妮绝对不会像你这样盯着奇怪的地方发痴的！  
东赫咬牙切齿地想。  
（作者PS: 对不起，本西珍妮看到了……并且还倒回去看了两遍……x）

“不过也没什么，就是普通的黑色内裤……下次穿粉色的吧……♡”

男人就是要pink？我信你个鬼……

 

那之后过了半个多小时，最后两人都累得脸朝下趴在床上。门外传来队友们路过的脚步声，两人也无暇顾及了，只想一觉睡到天亮。

“马克哥？东赫？在里面吗？我进来咯——”

！？

事后的两人迅速钻进被窝装作熟睡中。

不明真相一般通过仁俊提着件外套走进来：“马克哥你上次借我的外套我放这里咯……噫什么味道好冲……”

大人的味道呗，马克和东赫缩在一起想，仁俊大宝贝你快出去吧求求了。

“睡了啊……那我走咯，晚安~”

听见仁俊出去带上门的声音，两人松了口气。

“今天的歌已经好好地录下来咯，下次放给你听♡”李马突然一转攻势吓得李东一抖。

这哥……真是……

东赫在马克怀里不满地蹭了蹭，很快进去了梦乡。

 

——————TBC——————


End file.
